To love a Glitch
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Swizzle is a loner in the land of Sugar Rush, but what happens when he meets a loner like him? Swizzle x OC
1. Chapter 1

Swizzle`s P.o.v

I was walking through the candy cane forest to clear my mind. I wasn`t on the roster today and of course King Candy was. I am a bit of a loner around here, so I usually have time to myself.

I climbed a candy cane tree and settled on a branch. Then I heard a gentle voice say "Hello" I look up and there`s a girl who looked my age with curly brown hair, a sparkly white t-shirt with three cookies on it, a tan skirt, tan and brown polka dotted leggings, and knee high boots tan boots with sparkly brown stripes. "What`s your name?" she asked.

"I`m Swizzle Malarkey" I replied standing up. "I`m Crystal McCoacoa"she said hoping down to the branch. "How come I haven`t seen you before?" I asked.

"Cause I`m a glitch" she said bowing her head. 'I thought Vanellope was the only glitch' I thought. "Well you seem pretty nice so how about we go do something fun? " I suggested. She perked up and said "Sure!" she said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! That was so fun!" Crystal exclaimed while they ran away from Rancis Fluggerbutter`s house.

"I know right!" Swizzle said matching Crystal`s enthusiasm.

They had a good laugh adding pink hair dye and sparkles to Rancis`s hair products. They were now running away from an angry, sparkly, pink haired Rancis. As they ran Crystal glitched slightly and Rancis`s mouth dropped.

"Vanellope isn`t the only glitch! I have to tell Taffyta!" he said to himself

"Your hilarious! Where do you even get all of this glitter?" Swizzle asked.

"I love glitter! It`s just like my personality!" Crystal said as they walked to Diet Cola Mountain.

"So why are we here?" Swizzle said as they stopped near the side of the mountain.

"I wanna show you something" Crystal said unaware that Taffyta and her posse were watching from a distant.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Vanellope isn`t the only glitch?" Candlehead asked.

"That`s what Rancis said you idiot!" Taffyta snapped.

"What do now, Taffyta?" Rancis asked.

"We just make sure she doesn't mess with the races" Taffyta said taking out a lollipop and licking it . "And if she dose we handle it ourselves".

(With Crystal and Swizzle)

Crystal took one hand and put it on the side of the mountain which was in between two sugar free lollipops, and then her hand disappeared into the mountain! She then stepped right through the entrance.

Swizzle looked at shocked and then he put one hand on it and felt something pull him all the way in. Crystal was on the other side with a big smile. She spun around the brown cave glitter falling off her.

'She looks so beautiful' Swizzle thought and then blushed at what he had just thought.

"Welcome to my home!" She declared.

"Hey Crystal! You home? A voice called.

"Yeah sis I`m home!" Crystal replied

Vanellope came skipping out from deeper in the cave, but then froze in her tracks when she saw Swizzle.

"What is he doing here?" Vanellope demanded scowling.

"He`s a friend don`t worry" Crystal said.

"Ok sis do what you wanna" Vanellope said with a shrug.

"You two are sisters?" Swizz asked.

"We adopted each other as sisters" they said in sync and then giggled.

"Ok, so what is this place?" Swizz asked as they walked further down the cave.

"We think it`s some unfinished bonus level. It`s pretty cool" Vanellope said as Swizz looked up at an unfinished track made of strawberry wafers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, I hate strawberry it me reminds too much of that spoiled brat Taffyta". Swizzle said.

Crystal and Vanellope looked at Swizzle incredulously. Then they smiled widely at him and started laughing.

"I know right!" Crystal exclaimed.

"She is so full of herself!" Vanellope said through giggles.

"I`m going to go out so I`ll leave you two…. _alone._ Vanellope said with a smirk.

Crystal and Swizzle both blushed. Then Vanellope skipped out of the cave leaving them alone. Swizzle walked over to a tan and brown music player and turned it on. The song "No Air" played.

"Wanna dance?" Swizzle said holding out a hand.

Crystal nodded and took his hand and they started slow dance to the song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

When the song ended they were gazing into each other's eyes dreamily. They both leaned and their lips connected and fireworks went off in both of their heads. Then a large bell rang causing them to both pull away.

"I have to go that was the Sugar Rush curfew." Swizzle whispered and turned and started walking away.

"Ok… bye Swizzle." Crystal said shyly.

Swizzle turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Call me Swizz" he said.

"Ok… call me Chrissy." Crystal said with a shy smile.

Swizzle grinned and walked out of the cave with a big grin and a happy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Awww my sister has a crush" a voice said.

Then Vanellope stepped out from a stalagmite with a smirk.

"How long have you been there?!" Crystal exclaimed while the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"About when you to started kissing" Vanellope replied crossing her arms while still smirking. "Anyway, I got some chocolate chip cookie while I was out" Vanellope said holding out of bag chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh my favorite!" Crystal said with a smile grabbing a cookie from the bag. "How`d you know"?

"Duh it`s your theme" Vanellope said and Crystal playfully pushed her.

"So what`s with you and Malarkey?" Vanellope asked and grabbed a cookie from the bag.

"Well, he`s very nice, fun, handsome, and an all-around cool guy" Crystal replied blushing and looking down at her knee high boots. "But, he`s to cool to like a glitch like me" she mumbled and glitched in sadness.

Vanellope side hugged her sister sympathetically and smiled gently.

"I`m sure he likes you even though you're a glitch" Vanellope said gently to her upset sister and rocked her softly.

"But what he just kissed for sympathy" Crystal whimpered softly.

"He didn`t I could tell by the way you danced and looked at the each other. I think you two might be falling in love" Vanellope said pulling away from the hug.

Crystal smiled full of confidence and stood up and spun around happily glitter falling of her as she laughed.

"Your right Vanellope I`m in love with the most perfect guy" Crystal said as she continued to spin and giggle


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 9:00 p.m. when Swizzle parked his Tongue Twister outside the castle and then hopped out. All of the racers have their own room inside the castle that they can decorate how they want to. He walked through the castle doors and climbed the stairs up to his room.

"Hey Swizz what`s up?" he heard a voice ask behind him.

He turned around and saw that it was his best friend Gloyd. He and Gloyd have always been best friends since Swizzle didn`t really like Rancis because he`s practically in love with himself.

"Oh nothing dude just heading to my room to just chill" Swizzle replied.

"Oh cool. Hey did you hear there`s another glitch in Sugar Rush?" Gloyd asked.

Swizzle grew nervous he didn`t want Crystal to be bullied or hurt.

"Uh no where`d you here that?" Swizzle sputtered.

"Taffyta`s been telling everyone" Gloyd answered and walked to his room.

Swizzle gritted his teeth in anger that spoiled, strawberry, brat was not going to hurt Christy (Me: Her nickname is Christy now). He decided to calm down and beat the fudge out of any racer who even THOUGHT of bullying her.

Then he entered his green and blue room that had a T.V., a stereo, and some video games which Swizzle thought was a bit odd since they live in a video game. He crawled under his green and blue covers of his bed and closed his eyes with his thoughts littered with Crystal.

(Meanwhile with Crystal and Vanellope)

Crystal and Vanellope both changed into their pajamas that Crystal made. Crystal had a tan sparkly night gown with brown polka dots that said "Cookies and Milk" and Vanellope had a green and white striped night gown that said "Sweet and Sassy".

"Night Christy" Vanellope said as she crawled up on her sponge cake bed and wrapped herself in a candy wrapper.

"Night Nellie" Crystal said as she also wrapped herself in a candy wrapper on top of the sponge cake bed. She immediately heard her sister`s light snores and closed her eyes with her thoughts litterd with Swizzle.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Christy I`m going to go to the Candy Cane Forest" Vanellope said while she got dressed in her usual day clothes.

"Ok sis I`m going to go see Swizz race" Crystal said as she slipped on her polka dot leggings and striped knee high boots and sprinkled glitter over her body.

"Ok be careful those other racers can be vicious" Vanellope warned her sister as she was trying to brush her hair, but the candy that littered her hair was in the way.

"KK" Crystal replied and walked out of the cave and ran in the direction of the race track.

(At the Race Track)

The arcade was about to open and most the racers were at the starting line while Taffyta was bragging to everyone. Swizzle was inspecting his cart to make sure it was in racing condition. Then Minty Zaki walked over to him.

"Hey Swizz" She said in a flirty tone.

"Hey Minty" Swizzle said uninterested.

"I think my skills could use some help do you think you could help me after the arcade closes" She said batting her eyelashes.

He used to follow Minty around like a love-sick puppy, but now he only thought of Crystal which was strange because every girl only passed through his mind for a short time.

"Sorry Minty, I have a thing to do at a place" Swizzle said making up an excuse.

"Ok, but you can still come by any time" Minty replied with a wink and walked back to her cart.

"Hey Swizz" a voice said behind him.

Swizzle turned around and saw Crystal smiling at him. Swizzle face instantly brighten when he saw her.

"Hey Christy watcha doing here" Swizzle said looking around to make sure no one was saw her.

"Just wanted to see you race" Crystal said while leaning against the Tongue Twister.

"I see you wanna be one of my fan girls" Swizzle said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"As if" Crystal replied with an eye roll.

"HEY!" a voice exclaimed behind them.

Taffyta was done bragging and was now stalking over to them with Candlehead and Rancis in tow.

"Why are you here?" Taffyta demanded while glaring at Crystal.

"Calm down Blondie, I`m just here to watch the race." Crystal answered sassily with a hand on her hip.

"Really? No attempt to join the race?" Taffyta asked while she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope" Swizzle answered before Crystal could.

"Why are you even with her Swizz? If she`s your girlfriend then you`re starting to get desperate." Rancis said.

"Can it Fluggerbutt she`s just a friend" Swizzle snapped at the blond boy and Crystal giggled.

"What are you laughing at glitch!?" Rancis exclaimed.

"You pretty boy, are you that stupid!?" Crystal said through giggles.

Rancis turned red with anger and was about to reply, but a jolly voice cut him off.

"Hello my royal subjects the arcade`s about to pone please get back to your karts"

"Hey Crystal" Swizzle started. "I wanted to give you this later, but since you're here."

The he handed her a bag. She opened it and took out its contents. There was a tan racing jacket with brown rims and a rainbow striped headband. She just stared at them.

"Do you like them?" Swizzle asked cautiously.

"I love them" Crystal said as a grin appeared on her mouth and she put on the jacket and headband.

The headband added color to her chocolate brown hair and the jacket matched her cookie theme. She then wrapped her around Swizzle and kissed his cheek gently.

"Good luck" she whispered and ran back to Swizzle supporter`s booth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go, Swizz, Go!" Crystal exclaimed from the Swizzle`s supporter`s booth.

Swizzle was in 2nd place ahead of Taffyta and behind King Candy. Taffyta suddenly drove in front of Swizzle with a smirk.

"You can do it Swizz" Crystal exclaimed.

Swizzle smiled and used a sugar boots to drive in front of Taffyta and leaving her with a shocked look on her face. He then drove over the finish line.

"What!? 3rd place?!" He heard Taffyta growl from behind him.

Crystal ran from the supporter`s booth and gave Swizzle a bear hug.

"You beat that snot-nosed brat Swizz!" Crystal said with a big smile and continued to hug him.

"I…k-know…but…I can`t breathe Christy" Swizzle gasped.

"Oh sorry" Crystal said sheepishly and let go of him as a marshmallow came over to Swizzle and handed him a big, shiny, silver trophy.

"So…. You wanna go celebrate?" Swizzle asked as he set the trophy in his cart.

"Sure how about a picnic?" Crystal suggested.

"Awesome I`ll get some food" Swizzle said as he hopped into his cart. "You wanna come?" He asked.

"How? You only have one seat" Crystal said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just sit on my lap it`s not that difficult" Swizzle said as he started the engine.

"Oh….o-ok" Crystal said and started blushing as she climbed onto Swizzle`s lap. Swizzle smirked when Crystal started blushing.

Swizzle started the engine and they drove to the place. Crystal wrapped her arms around Swizzle`s neck as they drove while still blushing like crazy. When they arrived at the palace they both jumped out of the cart.

"Follow me" Swizzle said as they headed through the palace doors and walked to the palace kitchen.

They chose some s`mores, chocolate covered strawberries, unicorn pops, chocolate chip cookies, and whip cream.

"Hey you have something on your hat" Crystal said pointing to a spot on Swizzle`s hat.

"Where?" Swizzle asked looking up at his hat.

Crystal sprayed a smiley face on Swizzle`s hat with the whipped cream.

"There" Crystal answered with a smile.

"So that`s how it`s goin be huh?" Swizzle said with a smirk and grabbed another.

They started spraying each other with whipped cream until they were both tired. Then they cleaned up all of it up.

"Hey you have some whipped cream on your lip" Swizzle said with a sly grin.

"I do?" Crystal asked innocently.

"Don't worry I`ll get it" Swizzle said and started to lean in.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahem" Someone said behind them causing Swizzle back up.

"So close" Swizzle thought and turned around to see Taffyta and her posse.

"Are we interrupting something?" Taffyta asked with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"It`s none of your beeswax" Swizzle answered.

"Why is this glitch doing in the castle?" Taffyta demanded.

"We are just getting some stuff for a picnic" Crystal answered while wiping the whipped cream of her lips.

"Can`t you just go fish some food out of the trash instead of eating are food" Taffyta said while examining a finger nail.

"I don`t do that" Crystal snapped at her. "And I think that`s what you do because of all the trash coming out of your mouth" She added.

Taffyta stood there red face and speechless. Swizzle snickered in his hand.

"Anyway I believe we will be leaving" Swizzle announced and slung his arm over Crystal and she blushed a beautiful rosy pink.

Then they put all the stuff in a basket and walked pass the posses with Swizzle`s arm still slung over Crystal and Crystal still a rosy pink.

When they got outside the palace and they both hopped into the Tongue Twister and drove off.

"Hey where are we goin`" Crystal asked after they have been driving in the Unicorn Pop forest for a while.

"You`ll see" Swizzle answered with a grin.

Then they reached a lemonade lake surround by blue and green unicorn pop flowers that twinkled in the sun. They both hopped out and Crystal stared at the scene in awe.

"I-It`s….. Beautiful" Crystal said in shock and Swizzle smiled at her.

"I found this place one day" Swizzle announced while bringing out the basket out of the kart.

They started to eat the food and chat. Then Crystal brought out her brown and tan polka dot music player. "You dance?" She asked.

"Yeah I do" Swizzle answered and did some hip hop dance move and flips.

"Me too" Crystal said and did some hip hop moves too.

"I also rap a little" Crystal said.

_Give me all your luv, boy_

_You can be my boy; you can be my boy toy_

_In the nick of time, I can say I'm sick of rhyme_

_Cause it's time for a change_

_Like a nickel or a dime_

_Oh! I'm roaming_

_I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan_

_You were sleepin' on me, you was dozin_

_'Now move!_

_I'm goin' in, oh!_

She rapped in a perfect voice. She then smiled at Swizzle.

"Same here" Swizzle said.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy_

Swizzle rapped and then they smiled at each other. Then Crystal looked over Swizzle`s shoulder.

"I have to go home" Crystal said.

"Ok but I`m goin to need something first" Swizzle said with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

Swizzle gently cupped her face gently with his hands and kissed her full on her lips and Crystal`s eyes widened. Then his hands went down and he wrapped his arms around her petite waste. Crystal`s eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then they pulled apart and Swizzle smirked at how rosy Crystal`s face was. He then grabbed her hand.

"We should probably go now" Swizzle said.

"O-Ok" Crystal said still dazed from the kiss.

Then they both hopped into the Tongue Twister and drove to Diet Cola Mountain.

(The songs they rapped from are Gimme All Your Luvin By Madonna and Magic By B.O.B)


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at Diet Cola Mountain they walked through the secret entrance and they saw a note that said "Have to get some stuff be back later- Nellie".

"Well I guess I'll be leaving" Swizzle said turning around, but Crystal stopped him.

"Hey, um, can you stay?" Crystal asked shyly and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"How come? Not that I`m complaining." Swizzle asked smugly.

"I`m kinda scared of being alone" Crystal answered slightly embarrassed.

"Ok I`ll stay a while my little dove" Swizzle said with a smirk.

Crystal rolled her eyes and they both jumped onto the sponge cake. Crystal grabbed a candy wrapper and wrapped them both in it. Crystal gently leaned her head on Swizzle`s chest.

"Hey can you sing to me?" Crystal asked quietly.

"Sure. Any requests?" Swizzle asked causally.

"Fly Love" Crystal said as her eyelids closed.

"Ok" Swizzle said as he smiled down at her.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking  
Wasn't searching for an answer  
In the moonlight when I saw your face_

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking  
Out from under moon beams  
Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze

I know I'm feeling so much more  
Than ever before  
And so I'm giving more to you  
Than I thought I could do

Don't know how it happened  
Don't know why but you don't really  
Need a reason when the stars shine  
Just to fall in love

Made to love each other,made to be together  
For a life time  
In the sunshine flying in the sky

I know I'm feeling so much more  
Than ever before  
And so I'm giving more to you  
Than I thought I could do, oh

Now I know love is real  
So when sky high,as the angels try  
Leaving you and I, fly love.

When he finished the song Crystal was softly snoozing in his arms. Swizzle carefully set her laid her down on the sponge cake and then he tenderly kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep.

"I love you, dove" He whispered and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Swizzle woke the next morning to find Crystal snuggled into his chest and hugging him tightly. Swizzle smiled and slipped out of grasp and put a teddy bear he saw on the ground in his place. Swizzle thought Crystal looked peaceful when she was asleep.

Swizzle gently brushed a soft chocolate brown curl of hair away from her face. He then bent down and gave her quick, sweet, kiss on her lips. Crystal smiled in her sleep and mumbled something that Swizzle couldn`t understand.

Swizzle exited Diet Cola Mountain and drove to the palace, but he was stopped when he saw Minty and the Veloci Wrapper parked in the road. Swizzle slammed onto the brakes and stopped about an inch away from the scowling girl.

"Oh Hey Mints! What`s up?" Swizzle asked nonchalantly.

"Don`t play dumb with me Malarkey!" Minty snapped at the green haired boy. "I know your dating that glitch!" She added.

"You're crazy" Swizzle protested. "The Swizz dose not date glitches!" He continued and he jumped into the Tongue Twister and started the engine.

"Don`t you drive away from me Malarkey!" Minty exclaimed angrily, but she was too late cause Swizzle had drove away leaving her in the dust.


	12. Chapter 12

Crystal eyes opened slowly as she started to wake up. She sat up on her sponge cake bed, yawned, and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. Crystal looked around and noticed she was alone.

"Aww, Swizz left" She complained to herself and brushed a cocoa colored curl of hair out of her face.

Crystal hopped out of bed and started putting on her day clothes including her new headband and racing jacket. When she finished she sprinkled herself with a handful of glitter.

She skipped out of Diet Cola Mountain happily. She heard the Sugar Rush theme song and started to sing along until she heard a small snicker. She turned around and saw Swizzle leaning against a purple lollipop tree smirking.

"Don`t you know it`s rude to spy on people?" Crystal asked while her cheeks turned pink.

"I just wanted to get something I left before the Random Roster Race" Swizzle answered innocently.

"What is it?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

Swizzle just smirked and started walking up to her and cornered her by a pink lollipop tree.

"You`ll see" He whispered into her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Swizzle kissed Crystal firmly on the lips and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Crystal closed her eyes and molded her lips with his. Swizzle pushed his tongue into Crystal`s mouth and Crystal`s eyes shot open.

Crystal leaned back slightly and closed her mouth. Swizzle opened his eyes.

"What`s wrong Christy?" Swizzle asked her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Swizzle how do I know you`re taking me seriously? Because I really care about you, and I don`t want you to just break my heart when you`re done with me" Crystal answered and clamped her eyes shot with her arms crossed. "I love you" she whispered in a practically mute voice, but Swizzle still heard.

"Y-you love me?" He asked her gripping one of her hands carefully.

Crystal looked up revealing that she had tears in her big brown eyes that were threatening to fall. "Yeah" she mumbled and glitched in sadness.

Swizzle smiled at her and gave her a sweet peck on the lips

"I lov-" Swizzle started, but was cut off by a jolly voice behind them.

They turned around to see King Candy, the CLAW team, Minty Zaki, and Taffyta and her two henchmen: Rancis and Candlehead.

"Hold it you two!" He shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

Crystal`s eyes widen and she hid behind Swizzle while she was glitching like crazy. Swizzle glared at them and stood between them and Crystal.

"What do you want?" Swizzle growled/asked them while Crystal flinched a little at the anger in his voice.

"We came for the glitch" one of the members of the CLAW team spoke.

"Run" Swizzle whispered into Crystal ear.

"What about you?" Crystal whimpered/asked quietly.

"I`ll be fine" Swizzle insisted. "Just go" He added.

Crystal let a tear roll down her cheek before she nodded and kissed his cheek. She ran down another path that was not blocked by the pursuers.

"Get her!" The captain of the CLAW team barked to his group and they drove after her.

Crystal heard the kart engines behind her as she ran. She cut into the Candy Cane Forest and kept running until she saw a big candy cane tree surrounded by a taffy swamp. She jumped across the gumdrop stepping stones and she started to skillfully climbing up the tree while avoiding the double striped braches.

Crystal reached the top and looked down to see the CLAW team having trouble getting up the tree. Crystal found a strong branch and walked to the tip. She took one deep breath before jumping off it.

Crystal heard the gasps at the bottom, but she didn`t care. Since her jump was as precise as she thought she landed nimbly on another candy cane tree top. She continued to jump from tree top to tree top until she couldn't hear the CLAW team behind her.

When she confirmed that they were gone by turning around and she sat down on the candy cane branch and took a deep breath. Crystal had taught herself to maneuver through the Candy Cane Forest with ease by starting at the bottom tree and jumping to another and worked herself up the treed. She had been doing it for 15 years and she had decided to learn how to so she could escape the Sugar rush authorities.

Crystal had practice every day since the game was first plugged in and had finally mastered it. Crystal thoughts wondered to Swizzle and a tear rolled down her cheek as she started to worry about him.


	15. Chapter 15

Swizzle saw Crystal run down another path away from the rest of them.

"Get her!" The captain of the CLAW Team barked to his team and they drove after her leaving Swizzle with Minty, Rancis, Candlehead, King Candy, and Taffyta.

"Swizzle, Is what Taffyta here told me true? Are you spending time with a glitch?" King Candy asked with his annoying lisp in dangerously calm voice.

"First of all, she`s not a glitch." Swizzle started with a frown. "Second of all, yeah I did spend time with her" He added with a glare.

King Candy opened his mouth to say something, but Swizzle cut him off.

"And before you say something, let me just that the crap you`ve been telling us for 15 years is a bunch of baloney. Crystal and Vanellope are nice girls who shouldn`t be shunned for their codes acting up" Swizzle said angrily.

King Candy glared at the child, but then he heard kart engines. The CLAW team parked near the racers and the captain jumped out of the kart and walked up to King Candy.

"The glitch got away, your candiness" He reported to the candy monarch. "We lost her in the Candy Cane Forest" He added

King Candy looked like he was going to pop a vein, but he took a deep breath and regained his jolly personality.

"Oh that`s too bad, now could you please bring Mr. Malarkey to the castle" King Candy asked the CLAW team.

Immediately, two members of the CLAW team grabbed Swizzle by his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" He shouted and thrashed in their grip.

The two members just walked to the CLAW kart and threw him in and closed the doors.

"Stay Sweet, Swizzle!' Taffyta shouted sweetly as the kart drove off.

Rancis and Candlehead snickered, but Minty looked a little nervous.

"Um, Your candiness?" she asked King Candy. "What`s going to happen to him?"

"Don`t worry my child" He reassured the mint theamed girl. "He won`t remember a thing of today" He added.


	16. Chapter 16

The two CLAW members took Swizzle to the Fungeon and threw him roughly in. They shut the large door with a loud _thud_!

"You can`t keep me in here!" He shouted at their retreating figures.

He sighed and walked over to the bench on the far wall and sat down.

"As long as Crystal`s safe" He thought.

(Code Room)

King Candy handed Sour Bill the end of the licorice rope. He then swam into the code room.

"Gloyd, no, Jubileena, no…. Aha!" He said looking through the racers codes until his eyes landed on one that said: "Swizzle Malarkey"

He gently tapped on it and the box revealed smaller wires connecting everything from his trophies to his kart. He scanned the wires until he saw a box that said that said: "Memories". He tapped and it showed all his memories minus the ones of Princess Vanellope. He scroll through then he saw the one of Swizzle and Crystal slow dancing in Diet Cola Mountain.

"Oh so sweet" He said with mocking sweetness.

He grabbed the memory and disconnect from the rest of his memory. He pulled it out near him. It blinked once before dissolving into 1s and 0s.

He continued to do the same with the rest of memories.

(Fungeon)

Swizzle felt a sharp pain in his head. It felt like someone was ripping a piece of brain out. The pain started to grow.

He gripped his head and fell on to his knees. He cried out in pain when the pain started to get more intense. When the pain was getting too bad Swizzle started to black out.

The last thing he saw was four figures coming to the Fungeon until everything went black.


End file.
